The spark
by just blewett
Summary: Its the 78th annual hunger games. The capital is back in power and people are still dyeing. Now a girl Alexis is selected to fight along with her other tribute victor for district 12. The duo have rough past but even rougher futures, will things be easier with katniss as their mentor? But what happens when alexis falls in love with a tribute from disctrict 2?
1. The reaping

"Ke Ke ke." I knew that sound like I knew my own pounding heartbeat. It was the sound of a spooked gobbler telling the other to run to get away. "Ke ke k-" I let my bow go and silenced the noisy turkey, which was now dinner  
Hunting was strictly illegal in all districts, but me and my best friends Julia, Alex, and Sam still did it. Our other best friend Logan couldn't hunt because his mom didn't want him to hurt or strain his heart. Logan was also our medic and gardener along with my cousin alanis and my aunt holly. Today Julia and I were hunting. Julia hunted for Logan's family. Logan's dad had died in the mines. He helped his mom with his little brother Adam and housework.  
I heard Julia whistle our call. It sounded like a cardinal call. I climbed up a tree and spotted her laying under a willow, napping. I couldn't jump from my little quaking aspen to the willow. So I leaped do to the ground as quietly as I could manage. I was halfway to her when I stopped for a breather, I looked around me. Fall was here. The smell of autumn hung in the air. The smell of the moss and the leaves. The crisp smell of hay. I could also see the leaves were changing color. The summer greens were now a fire red, orange and browns and yellows. The trees will be bare soon. I could also hear the animals moving around and the creek running. I shook my head and woke myself out of my daydream.  
I continued on my way. I saw Julia, her black curls in a messy bun. I ran and jumped to grab the branch. I barely got it. I heaved myself up and was going to grab Julia.  
"Don't even think about it." She said. I was startled and fell beside her.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
"Anyway what you get?" I asked.  
"Let's see, 4 squirrels, 3 frogs, 2 coons. Four fish and some herbs. Oh and 15 apples. Now what about you?" she turned looked at me  
"Notin much, 2 squirrels 2 coons, 2 fish and also 12 apples and 2 gobblers. Still not much compared to you"  
"That's not true. You're really good too. You're just not as patient as me." She stated the truth. I was extremely short tempered. Where as she, was extremely patient, I mean really she had to put up with her little sister and brother Reno and Oceania.  
"We can always come back later." I said suggesting.  
"Sorry but that's not gonna happen," she looked at the sun "It's already noon and today's the reaping did you forget?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I lied. The reaping was held every year; it's a prologue to the hunger games. The Hunger games are a yearly event where a boy and a girl from each of the 12 districts are picked to compete to the death on live TV in an arena. Only one tribute is left standing except 3 years ago.  
Two tributes survived. They were from my district, Katniss and Peta. The only reason they both made it was because they both were gonna attempt suicide at the same time. They were also supposedly "star-crossed" lovers.  
Last year my cousin David and his girlfriend Savana were chosen. They never came home. The Hunger games were the capitals idea of a punishment for when district 13 upraised and threatened to bloviate the capital with nuclear missiles. Now all that's left of district 13 is underground. They are basically separated from the rest of Panem. My district was in charge of coal mining. We are the last district to pick its tributes.  
At the age of 12 is when you can first enter. Every time you put your name in for picking, you get tessera, it has grains and oil and if you're lucky, fruit. I've put my name in five times. I've been putting my name in since I was 12, now I'm 16.  
"Lexi? Hey chicka you there?" Julia waved her hand in front of me.  
"Huh?" I said, startled.  
"Think about them again?" she knew how much I missed my cousins; well technically Savanna wasn't my cousin. But she and David had been together for 2 years, which is longer than most marriages last. So yeah, I considered her my family. I considered my best friends to be my family too. We were always together always looking out for each other.  
"Hey J?" I used my nickname for her.  
"Yeah Blewett?" She used my nickname that I proudly got after David died. It was his nickname, I cherished it.  
"If I get picked take care of the group for me please?" I knew that J would be perfect for taking charge and taking care of our little family.  
"Of course Blewett. You probably won't get picked though. Chances are slim. Melissa or Madelyn will be more likely to get picked.  
"You're so optimistic."  
"We should go over to Logan's and see if the guys are there."  
We headed towards the fence, it was supposed to be electric, but 8 out of 10 times, it wasn't. But me and J still listened for the hum of the fence. Silence. We put on our gloves and climbed up and over. I hated jumping so J stood under me and caught me when I jumped. I had thrown me game bag over the fence first, so it would be easier to climb. I picked it up and nodded at J. We took the path to Logan's house. When we got there, we didn't bother knocking, we were always welcome. Logan was waiting with Sam and Alex. I looked at J, her face lit up. I understood her feelings. The quintet was whole.  
"Hey you made it!" Logan hugged Julia first, then me.  
"Yeah we made it here. But barely I thought Blewett here had a silent seizure or something. She was just standing there eyes glazed over." She glanced at me, Logan smiled.  
"What have you been smoking?" He asked jokingly.  
"Oh notin but Jeffery." I said looking like I was innocent. We laughed.  
Sam walked up to me and put his hand all the way up.  
"Come on midget give me a high five!" He teased me about my height; I was considerably small for a 16 year old. I was 4 ft 8 ½ in. I still jumped and of course didn't make it.  
"Play nice Sam." Logan's mom Laura said as he walked into the living room. Her chocolate brown hair was in a neat ponytail. Logan was a copy of his mom.  
I turned my attention to Alex, who was sitting on the couch, he looked sad. I kind of knew why.  
'What's wrong?" I sat down next to him. Julia sat on my lap, it wasn't unusual for her to sit on me, and it was a friend or sister thing.  
"What if one of us gets picked?" He said. I too was dreading that too. But I knew one thing if J got picked I was taking her place.  
"That's a good question Alex. I know that if Julia gets picked I'm taking her place! I promise!" I said with courage and strength. Julia turned around and looked at me.  
"No! If I get picked I'm going to do it I don't wa-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, I had cut her off.  
"No Julia. I watched my cousins die. I am NOT going to watch my best friend, my sister, and my twin die. I won't and can't. You mean too much to me, to watch you die." My voice said that my mind was made up. I hugged her. I wasn't going to lose my best friends.  
"And if Logan or Alex gets picked I'll volunteer to take their place." Sam felt the same way I did. Savana was his sister best friend.  
"Speaking of the reaping you guys have to get ready." Laura pointed to all of us. Julia got off of me and said goodbye to us and went home. I did the same. I knew that something was gonna happen. Today might be the day that changed everything.  
I looked at the sky. Plop, plop. Yup it was raining, great just great. I rushed to get inside the house which was visible. My dad had just gotten home form working in district 6, they made transportation. He helped to make trains. My mom hugged me and told me to get my shower and give my little sister Nicole a bath too.  
"hey mom where's alanis?"  
"At coopers. And so is your aunt."  
"cool thanks."  
"no thank you you're doing bath time"  
I picked Nikki up and had to fight to get her into the tub. Like a typical 3 year old she didn't care for bath time, unless I went in with her. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I end up as rubber ducky's trampoline.

When we got done, the next impossible task laid ahead. Getting Nikki dressed. I wrapped the towel around me like a strapless and tucked the corner in. I wrapped Nikki's towel around her like a straight jacket, so she couldn't walk away. I got her diaper on her without a fight. I picked her favorite lilac purple dress with white lace and white flowers.  
She tried to bite me when I put her tights and shoes on. I smiled satisfied. But grimaced when I realized I still had to do her hair. Her golden curls were in a mess and combing them was like trying to get a rock to fly. I distracted her with my butterfly necklace that my ex had given me, while I was combing her hair.  
10 minutes later we were done, well she was done and luckily asleep. Now I had to get ready. I picked my best dress. It was a soft yellow with a golden color ribbon and at the bottom of the dress was a butterfly that was embroidered with beads. It had a T style top and causal bottom. I wore my favorite necklace the butterfly one with my savanna bracelet and blue bracelet with the glass beads and flowers. I used coal for eyeliner. I had used a teal mineral powder that my friend Cody had gotten for me from the mines. I heard Nikki wake up.  
"Icy?" She couldn't say Lexi quite yet so icy worked.  
"Yeah Nikki?" I walked over to her. I sat down and put her on my lap.  
"If you go away will you come home or go to heaven?" she played with my necklace, but her emerald green eyes stared back at mine. I sucked in a breath.  
"I promise I'll come home!" She smiled, I faked one. I didn't want to scare her.  
"I hope you don't go away like cousy David." She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I brushed her hair with my finger. I hugged her tight.  
"Me too une petite, me too." I whispered her nickname. I called her une petite which meant small one in French. I whispered I love you in French to her while she slept.  
I felt the tears running down my face. I heard the door open. My mom came in. I looked exactly like her. She was wearing a soft blue top with a white skirt that was embroidered with a dragonfly. I let her hold me. She didn't have to enter anymore. You could stop entering when you turned 21.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes baby girl?"  
"I'm scared, I'm really scared."  
"I know baby girl. I know. You know that me and your dad love you more than you could ever know right?"  
"Yeah I know. I love you guys too."  
I sat up and picked Nikki up so I could walk over to my vanity to fix my make-up. I sat down in the chair. Nikki woke up. She saw me doing my make-up and wanted some lipstick which was homemade. I put Nikki on the ground and put my shoes on. I wore my plain brown paten leathers. Then I picked Nikki backed up and grabbed her doll and head down stairs. My brother was home with his girlfriend Anna. My dad hugged me and my sister.  
"Love you brat."  
"Love you too dad."  
He let go and messed my curls up. I swatted his hand. We left the house and headed towards the plaza. I wondered off to find Julia. I spotted her sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her little sister and brother Reno and Oceania were sitting on her lap, but when they spotted me, they tried to run towards Nikki, who had a toddler tether©, and so did Oceania and Reno. Julia pulled them back. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I gave Nikki 5 ft to move around, Julia did the same.  
Julia had her black beautiful curls in a ponytail with light blue ribbons. Her dress a light baby pink color. It was knee length and had lace as an outer layer. It was strapless and had a twine belt that was roughly 2 inches wide that had a Stargazer Lilly as a decoration. She had hardly any make-up on. She was already beautiful. But she used Vaseline© and coal for eye shadow and eyeliner. I was a little jealous.  
She was the pretty one and skilled. I was the cute one and the semi skilled one. But hey, she was sister from another mother. She wore ankle height boots that were brown leather like mine. Her bracelet was a simple white one with beads on it. Her necklace was a wooden turtle.  
I spotted my cousin Alanis, her dress was a light blue it was much like mine except hers had ribbon on the sleeves and tied in the back instead of zipping like mine. Her shoes were identical to mine. I didn't see Cooper anywhere.  
"hey alanis."  
"hey Lexi! You nervous?"  
"yeah. It's scary, always afraid of losing someone again."  
"don't Hun it'll be fine. I'm going to find coop. Love ya and my the odds be ever in favor!"  
We laughed. I gave her a hug and then turned to Julia  
"Have you seen snail mail, Sam or Alex?" Snail mail was our nickname for Logan due to his slowness.  
"Nope but-" I was cut off but Nikki yelling.  
"Aaaadddaammm!" She squealed. Adam was Logan's little brother he was four. He tottled towards Nikki. He was wearing a white button up and brown slacks. He had black dress shoes.  
Logan jogged behind him. He carried the folded up playpen in his hand. Then he put it around the little ones. He had a light blue button up with a pair of brown slacks and new shiny black dress shoes. His tie was navy blue with a white stripe in the middle, handmade. His jaw practically fell off when he saw Julia. I sighed and shook my head.  
Sam came over. He looked like a mobster. Black pinstripe jacket, white button up. Classic black tie. Creased black dress pants. Fashionably worn black boots and fedora.  
"Hey y'all." I raised my eyebrow. This was different.  
"Nice Sam you look like a mobster." He chuckled and put an arm around me. I bite him.  
"Ow! You bit me!" I smirked.  
"You want me to give your little booboo a kiss and make it feel better?" I said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Maybe..." He smiled and laughed and so did I.  
Alex walked over to us. His gray button up and black slacks gave a gloomy appearance. Funeral like appearance. I saw my other best friend levi. He had his usual blonde hair cropped neatly. He was wearing a causal pink button and black jeans. He rushed over to me and hugged me. We had been best friends for a long time. He was my hunting partner for most days.  
"Wow Blewett you look amazing."  
"Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself." I smiled and he gave me a rose.  
"Thank you! I love it." He hugged me again. It was kind of odd but it was nice. It calmed my nerves.  
We stopped talking when the clock rang. We had a group hug and then we were separated by gender. I held Julia's hand. I was scared. I looked over to our parents who were holding our little ones. I blew a kiss too my little sister. She smiled and blew one back. I took deep breath as Mayor Undersee began his speech.  
"Panem, a shining capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. Because of this uprising, we have the Hunger games and as you, all know a boy and a girl are chosen from each of our 12 districts. Those who are chosen will be put into an arena and will fight to be the last tribute standing. Now without further delay, I give you Effie!"  
Effie, a rather medium height and stout woman with startling gold shimmer pulse tattoos. Her lime green hair contrasting her powdery orange skin. Must have been a capital thing. Her nails had little TV screens on them. Her yellow business suit clashed with her red heels. But I guess that was the thing in the capital. I don't think that they realize how odd they look to the rest of us.  
"Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in favor!Hello to you all. I am honored to be to pick the names of district 12's tribute that will be in the 78th annual Hunger games! Now ladies first," she gave a smile intend to be calming or inspiring screamed fake. I held my breath. I felt Julia's nails dig into my hand. After what seemed like years, Effie finally spoke,  
"Julia Mcelvene!"


	2. volunteer

I felt my heart stop and the blood drain out of my face.  
"this can't be happening. It can't be." I thought. Julia was pulled away from me by the peacekeepers. I remembered the promise I made to her, that I wasnt going to let her go die. I pushed my through the crowd and out to the aisle where I could be seen. As I steped out emotion flooded through. I remembered what I felt the day my cousins got called to die. Hate, fear, sickness, pain. All the emotions were coming back  
"Julia! J!," I rushed towards her the peacekeepers holding me back.  
"No! No! Let me go! stop! I'll go! I'll do it! I volunteer as tribute! I'll take her place." the peacekeepers let me go. I ran towards her. I hugged her.  
"You have to get out of here! find my cousin and stay with her!  
"Blewett! I'm not going to leave you!" she protested.  
"No J just go. I'll be fine!"  
"No! I won't leave you!"  
We were both crying. Logan came over and lead her away. Our eyes still locked. Peacekeepers pushed me forward toward the stage. I was like a cow being lead slaughter. I stood next to Effie. She had a fake smile on.  
"Oh what a rare and special time this is. District 12's second volunteer. How exciting! What's your name dear?'  
"Alexis Blewett."  
"Blewett well that's an interesting last name. Well everyone give Alexis Blewett a big hand."  
People raised their hands. Their fingers in a W.  
"I'll bet my hat that was Your best friend."  
"be ready to fork over your hat." I said, I felt numbed I had just had a surge to remove any feelings.  
"Now for the boys..."  
Rummage rummage.  
"For district 12's the male tribute will be Gabriel Mellark."  
Silence. I saw a guy who was at least 18 walk towards me. His strong arms and body said coal worker. He had eyes greener than a emerald. His chocolate colored locks were in little curls. He was Peeta's little brother. I hated to admit it but he was cute. He was looking coldly at me. Bad start already.  
Effie asked for a volunteer and apparently people were feeling generous today.  
"Any one for volunteer? Anyone? Is there no one else?"  
"I will." it was victor Stalin. He was a russian. He was very tall stood at least 6'7. He had a buzz cut. His eyes were a deep dark chocolate colour. He was built like a Russian. Military was a worker in the mines with Cody. He had no emotion on his face when he came up but he grabbed the mic and said in german:  
"Ich bin stark" which means I am strong.  
Cheers came from a group of guys that looked like victor. Must be related.  
"well now now calm down! Any way here we are we have our 2 tributes from district 12 for the 78st annual hunger games! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie clapped. Then we were lead to inside the justice building and into two separate little rooms. My family came in. A peacekeeper told I had 3 minutes. I hugged both of my parents. Nikki reached for me. I took her into my arms. I tried so hard not to cry.  
"Icy?"  
"Yeah nikki?"  
"Are you going away?"  
"Yes Nikki but only for a little bit."  
"Will you come home?"  
"I tonier I will. I promise. I'll do it for you. And when I come home you know what we're gonna do?"  
"wha?"  
"We are going to go over to cousin coopers and be together as a family and we'll play dolls and and..." I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.  
"Icy?"  
"Yeah une petite?"  
"This is for you. I wove you icy."  
She gave me her dragonfly, butterfly and ladybug bracelet. Then she kissed my cheek.  
"I love you too nikki. I love you too. Here have my necklace you have it and it will keep you safe. When ever you miss me. Look at it and pretended I'm right there. I'm going to let you have bun-bun, my stuffed bunny,.If you get scared or lonely or miss me just hug him and remember that no matter what I will alway love you and I'll be right here in your heart."  
I hated this, I hated it. I carefully took off my necklace and then handed it to her.  
My parents held me and kissed my forehead. My aunt cried on to my hair. I didn't know what to do my world was collapsing. I gave Nikki to my aunt while I gave Alanis a hug. She lifted me off the ground.  
"Don't cry okay! I'll be home!" I said. I shook her.  
"I love you lexis! You're like my sister and my best friend! Why are you doing this?" I hugged her again.  
"I made a promise and I'm going to keep it! I love you too cuz!" they had to leave and then the hardest part. My best friends.  
They all stared at me. Julia, Alex, Sam, and Logan.  
Julia was the first on to speak.  
"Thank you!" she jumped on me crying. I cried too.  
This was the hardest most treacherous part. I felt my world collapse around me. Everything I had ever know gone. I pulled away.  
"I am coming home! I will come home! I'd rather die than you! I love you and the rest the group like my own family!" i gave everyone a hug!  
"I guess this means goodbye." Alex said. I turned to him angry that he had said that.  
"No this is not goodbye! Do Not say that Alex! Don't say it. I'm not dead and I won't be dead either!" I hugged him and then sam and Logan and back to J. The peacekeeper said they had to go and that I had two more visitors. But before they left Sam put his hat one me. For good luck squirt." then he left.

I went over to the window. It was a full blown storm. I saw Julia walking with, what was now the quartet. Her eyes met mine. They said all the words that was needed.

Then I heard the door open. I put my fingers to my lips then raised my fingers in a W. I nodded and she did the same back, then she turned and walked away.  
"Lexi?" it was Levi's voice. I spin around and ran to him. I hugged him as tight as I could.  
The woodsy-smokey smell of him seemed calming. He laid his check on my head. He pulled away. He took my head into his hands and stroke my face with his thumb.  
"I'm okay, right? I'm golden." I told him. He pulled me into his arms again. He stroked my hair.  
He pulled away again and took face into his palms again. I laud my had on top of his.  
"You're stronger than they are Blewett! You can do this!" he kissed me on my cheek and gave me his jacket, it smelled like him.  
"Take care of Nikki for me!"  
"I will! See when you come home!" he was almost about to leave when I stopped him.  
"Levi wait!"  
"Yeah Blewett?"  
"Promise me one thing."  
"And what would that one thing be?"  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
"I promise."  
Then he turned and left. I sniffed his jacket. I stuck my hands in the pockets. There was a note. I didn't get a chance to read it before my last visitor came.  
"Hey." I looked up it was hunter. She was my twin. Our birthdays were exactly 2 months apart and been best friends longer than me and Julia. We were closer than me and Julia. I hugged her. I couldn't stop the tears. My heart was being torn out of me. It was like losing David and Savana all over again.  
"Ohana means family." she said  
"And family means," I said the second part then we said the last part together.  
"Nobody gets left behind." I pulled away. Her Chocolatey brown Eyes were swimming with tears.  
"You're coming home right?"  
"Oh course! This isn't goodbye hunter."  
"I know. Here have this." she gave me a necklace with energy drink tabs on it she must have got it from other districts.  
"Thank you." I put it on. I hugged her one last time. We had matching toe rings and ankle bracelets. our bracelets had a pendant with picture of us together.  
"Hey bear?"

"Yeah Blewett?"

"Take care of my heart. I've left it with you."  
"Only if you do the same."  
"Pinkie promise?"  
"pinkie promise. See you when you come home."  
"You will. Remember no matter how far apart we are, our hearts will always be connected."

She left and I was alone...


	3. The nightmare

"you need to come with us." I was roughly handled by the peacekeepers.  
I saw Victor waiting for me by the door. I shrugged off the peacekeepers. Victor bowed, out of courtesy and respect I bowed back. Then he held out his massive hand. I shook it. It was smooth but rough too. Lots of scars. He let go and nodded at me.  
"That was an honorable thing you did back there. To risk your life for a friend? Why?"  
"well first of all, i'ver never given much thought to how I would die but surely To die in the place of someone else, someone I love seems like a good way to die Nobel even. You were quite brave yourself. Why did you volunteer?"  
"Well because Gaberial would have won, and you would not. Gaberial is like his brother Peeta. If you died your efforts would have been a waste. Beside if I die at least I'll go back to Slovakian or as they called it before the dark days Russia."  
"Wow that's selfless. You're Victor right?"  
"You are correct and You are Alexis right?"  
"Yup but you can call me Blewett."  
"interesting name."  
"Thank you it was my cousins nickname he died in the games. Along with his girlfriend."  
We had stopped talking when a peacekeeper came around. We were put into a car and had to listen to Effie ramble while on the way to the ship. We were going to fly to the capital. When we got to the ship it was full blown storming. We dashed into the ship. The inside was marvelious. The carpet was a lush ripe Apple red with a crystal chandelir. The walls were red oak. The tables were full of pasteries and meats and seafood like calamari and oysters. Fruits of every kind were there. Apples, oranges and some thing called dragon fruit and lychee were there. And vegetables like celery, cabbage andcarrots along with something odd called rutabaga. Things I've never seen before. Victor had his eyes on a cake. It was some Russian food.  
I suddenly felt nauseated, it wasn't uncommon. I sat down and leaned my head on to the window the coolness of the window felt good. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was victor.  
"Can I get you something to make you feel better?"  
I shook my head. I started to shake and get sweaty. Then Effie came in.  
"So now I going to tell you the rule and where we were going and-"  
"Will you shut up!" I was starting to get irritable.  
"That's no way to talk to a capital official and you should learn some manners!"  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"What's your problem?"  
"did you eat this morning?" I heard a voice come from behind me it was female. I turned around and saw her.  
"Oh thank goodness you're here Katniss! I can't handle this girl! No manners once so ever!"  
I knew Katniss, and the fact that she had won the games and the quarter quail a few years back. She had her brown hair in it's usual braid. She looked at me with a knowing look.  
"It's okay Effie I'll take care of things from here."  
"Thank you!" Effie hurried out of the room. Katniss sat down next to me.  
"Did you eat this morning?"  
"No." I looked at her. Her blue eyes stared back at mine.  
"What does eating have anything to do with her current plight of illness?" victor asked. Me and Katniss answered infusion.  
"Blood sugar." we laughed.  
"I forgot about that. Sometimes my sugar will dip. Should I let someone know about my heart?"  
"What's wrong with your heart?"  
"Well usually it's only provoked by caffeine but it can happen at random but anyway sometimes my heart will act up and I will get a palpitation or an arrhythmia. Which means with a palpitation my heart goes to fast and too hard and with an arrhythmia it skips beats. Like I said it can happen at random or provoked by caffeine it's usually the caffein that does it. But my heart has been known to act up." I said promptly informing Katniss.  
"hmm I tell Effie she'll let someone know. Now what's your name?"  
"Alexis Blewett and you call me Blewett."  
"Blewett nice, now you are?" Katniss turned to Victor.  
"I am Victor Stalin. I am from Slovakian. It's a pleasure to meet you . I heard that you are our mentor and that you survived the games and quarter quell. It is an honor to train with you."  
"Nice to meet you too Victor. Please call me Katniss. No need to be I want to ask a stupid question. Which one of you volunteered."  
She looked at both of us.  
"I did." me and Victor said inusion.  
"Both of you why? And what a minute I've heard that last name before. Blewett right?"  
I answered first.  
"To answer your question, I did it for my best friend, Julia. I don't want her to die. I took her place. And yes you have heard the name Blewett before, recognize the name David Blewett?"  
"Actually yes I do. He was a tribute with Savana Stephens. Was that your cousin and cousin in law?"  
"Yes it was. After watching David and Savana die I swore I wouldn't let someone else I love friends are my family. As I told Victor earlier.  
I've never given much thought to how I would die but to die in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go, noble even. I can't watch my family die. I love them too much."  
"Wow that is Nobel. I did the same thing for my sister. And what about you victor was your story?"  
"I did it so she can win and to give my country honor! I took Gabriel Mellark's place. He would have committed mutiny to she dies it will be for nothing and if I die, I will die with honor because Ich bin stark!"  
"Wow remind me to have Peeta thank you sometime and what did you say in very distinct German?"  
"I am strong!"  
"That you are Victor, that you are."  
"So when will we start training?"  
"Soon. We should be In The capital in about 2 hours give or take."  
She walked over to the food tabled and got a plate full of ham and potoes and some banana shake stuff. She handed it to me.  
"Eat. You'll feel better." then she left. I shrugged and put my plate on the seat across from me and had put up a tray that folded under the seat. I tried the ham first. I didn't mind the sweetness better then too salty. I had to put my usual sour cream and milk with salt and pepper on the potatoes. I heard victor set up a tray next to me. I raised an eyebrow at what he had gotten.  
Tabasco covered scrambled eggs and a drink which he told it was an vanilla twilight(Tm). It was grape smootie, Captin morgan vanilla rum(R) with Baja Rose tequila (R) and Skyy(R) vodka. And a orange slice for a moon. I stole a sip, although if I wanted too I was allowed to drink because the legal drinking was 16 but hey I had a moment where I dissevered a drink. I went up and made a wicked Recovery. It had Smirnoff vodka and rockstar recovery in it. It reminded me of the summers I spent at Hunter's getting into her parents alcohol and then calling my ex's and watching scary movies. I smiled at the memories. I clutched the necklace that she had given me. I felt a tear slip from my eye and into my drink. Victor put my tray away and took my drink. I hugged him. I heard the door slide open and closed.  
"What's wrong?" it was Katniss. I looked at her our eyes met. We didn't need words. But she replied to me with words anyway.  
"I know it hurts but you have to stay strong! You're only as strong as your weakest link. You can't have a weak link Hun." she hugged me too and lead me to my room. I took my drink. Which didn't help due to the fact that when I drink I get emotional. I laid down on my bed and soon was fast asleep. I was naturally a restless sleeper. My dreams were turning into nightmares.  
In my dream I was standing on a bridge overlooking the river. I saw a purple butter land on my hand and I stared at it. It's butterflyish face soon warped into Justin Bieber. I screamed and it stared talking to me but I couldn't understand it. I backed away and fell ove the side of the bridge. When I landed I was in a forest. Everything was covered in blood. I screamed in horror. I stared backing away. I felt someone grab me. I turned around and it was president snow. "you said that dying in the place of someone you love would be a good way to go, noble even, right? Is it good now!" Then he plunged a knife into my heart and laughed as I laid bleeding. I turned my head to the side and I saw victor laying next to me or his head at least. Victors head started talking, this time I could understand but what he said maid no sense.  
"Wake yourself up! Wake up! It's nothing but a dream! Wake up!"  
I heard more voices, murmurs in the shadows.  
"Get the bucket!"  
I felt ice cold water hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut, when I opened them, I saw a pair of ice blue ones staring back. It was Katniss


	4. The Capital

"You were screaming in your sleep." Katniss helped me sit up. I was covered in water, ice cold water. I brushed my hair our of my face. Victor came in with some water. I quaffed it down. I thanked him. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed. I was a little wobbly when I stood up.  
"What was I screaming?" Katniss looked at me, then at victor.  
"Ugh well we couldn't really understand you very well."  
"Oh."  
"So what were you dreaming about?"  
"President Snow killed me and asked if it was still good to die in the place of someone I loved."  
"What did you say?"  
"Yes."  
Silence.  
"I know what it's like to risk your life to save someone else's."  
"Your sister prim, right?"  
"Yeah. And even though she died anyway, it was still worth it to see her smile." Katniss looked away and then back at me. I realized that Victor had left. I pulled her into a hug.  
"your efforts weren't I said before,  
"Surely it's a good way to die, to die in the place of someone else, some one I love. Noble even. It's gotta count for something.""  
She pulled away.  
"Your right. It was worth it."  
She smiled no, beamed with joy. I smiled too. We head to the main living space. Effie was there. Me and Katniss sat next to Victor. Effie informed us that in a about 30 minutes we would be landing. And that we were on our best behavior. She was staring at me as she spoke. Then she left. I sighed and head for the bar cart. Katniss followed suit.  
I had to have help getting into my seat. The bar tender asked for my citizen card. I was legal age but my shirt stature made people doubt.  
"So what will you be having?" Albacore, the bar tender asked me.  
"I'll take a Bahamalama-Dingdong(R)."  
He raised his eyebrows. I sighed and slid over the bar and showed him how to make it.  
"It's just like a Bahamas mama but with passion fruit juice instead of pineapple. And it has triple sec in it." I instructed him carefully how to do it. The result was liquid pleasure and a bomb in a cup. Katniss took up my Vanilla twilight. She didn't care for it. So she got a regular pinã coloda. Effie came in to inform us that we had 30 seconds to prep for landing. And 30 seconds later. I was wearing a Bahamalama-Dingdong. The shaking was rough, like a earthquake. I fell off my barstool and landed with a thud. By the time it was over Katniss finished her chips and drink. I stood up and followed Katniss out to the landing was waiting for me. He chuckled at my ruined dress. He grabbed my hand. I could hear the crowd out side but couldn't see them. I tried to pull my hand back but he insisted that we couldn't disappoint the fans. So I went along with it. But before we left the Hoverbot he gave me his jacket which was covered in medals. He took Levi''s jacket and put it on. Luckily he and Levi were the same size. I smiled and for the first time, noticed the scar that went from the upper left side of his face to his shoulder. He noticed me staring and mouthed the words.  
"Slovakian storm." it was a war between Slovakia and Blitzkrieg, or other wise known as Russia and Germany. I nodded knowing he would explain later.  
I took a deep breath as the door slid open.  
Cameras flashed everywhere strange people with odd face cheered at us. Some even throwing roses. Victor and I raised our interlinked hands to the sky. The crowd was going crazy. The peacekeepers made a pathway for us so we could go into the capital building. I smiled and ducked my head. I wasn't really camera shy just nervous. Victor pulled the door open and let me and Katniss along with Effie through. Then the door closed behind us and all was silent.  
I gasped at how beautiful everything was, the floors were marble and the walls were mahogany. A blue crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. Almost every surface was reflective. I ohh and how nice this was.  
"Impressive isn't it?" Effie startled me.  
"Undoubtly yes it is." I was having a hard time paying attention. But my senses were very much alert even with a Wicked recovery and a Bahamalama-Dingdong in my system. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure move. I spun towards it and there standing before was the man who made Katniss the girl on fire, Cinna.


	5. Meeting cinna

Hello Alexis. I am Cinna and i am going to make you pretty." he batted his long lushious beautiful black eyelashes. His beautiful olive skin tone shined. His gray eyes that were almost silver. I felt like he could see right through my armadillo like shell. I got scared at the thought of someone seeing who I really was. I felt like I could trust him, which confused me more than scared me. He smiled at me. He grabbed my hand towed me to a large room. I tried to pull away. But he shook his head and pointed to a chair.  
"Still darling. I did as I told. He turned a light on and turned my head side to side. He smiled and nodded. I stared at him, my eyes begging for answers. I take he understood.  
"Like I said, I'm here for and to make you look good. Now darling how old are you? And are you here and don't say to die."  
Oh lord he really could see through me.  
"Well I'm 16 and I'm here for my best friend. I volunteered to take her place. To keep my promise."  
"Why did you take her place? Does she mean that much? And controdicting my earlier statement, if you're going to die how will you die?"  
"I've never given much thought to how I would die, but surely it was a good way to die in the place of someone else, someone I love. Noble even, that ought to count for something."  
"True, True. You are right. Now tell me How will you die or want to die?"  
"I won't die and I don't want to die."  
"Why do you want to win?"  
"For my friends."  
"Interesting. Now tell me this who are you protecting?"  
"My best friend Julia. I watched my cousins David and Savana die I wouldn't watch her die."  
"Loyalty comes at a price. But anyway, tell me about your little necklace there? What's the story behind that."  
"Me and my best friend Hunter have been collecting these tabs for 3 years. We have matching tabs. It's a sign of our friendship."  
"And the little charms?"  
"My sister she gave these to me. She's 3. Her name's Nicole. I call her Nikki. She's my everything. I love her. I made a promise to her that I would win and come home."  
"How much?"  
"I would start an uprising for her."  
"Nice. And the jacket that Victors wearing who gave that to you?"  
"My best friend Levi. We've been friends before we could talk. He gave it to me to keep me warm. And the hat is from my other best friend Sam."  
"Friends are import to you and so is loyalty. Now let's get to the washroom so we can start our beautification darling."  
We went into a room with a giant walk in shower and spa treatments and wAx and other items. I got into the giant shower. It was so nice to have hot water. There was an array of soaps. I tried the vanilla coconut one. It smelled like a tropical island. I choose strawberry shampoo. I smelled like a fruit pie at thanksgiving. I wrapped my self in a fluffy then I sat down in a soft chair. Cinnna Got some wax and put on my eyebrows. Then he put the paper on it.  
While the wax was drying, he had me shave my legs. I had never shaved them before. I got a big cut on my calf. Blood went everywhere. Cinna's eyes got wide.  
"Oh dear, this-" I cut him off. I was trained for medical cases.  
"Grabbed me some towels and the wax. He grab the only towels around, White ones. I pressed the towels against the cut. After 5 minutes, I slowly lifted the towels off and applied the wax. It help stop the bleeding. After we got done the cut handled. Cinna ripped off the wax strips. I couldn't contain my screams. Effie came running in. What happened?"  
"I was waxing her eyebrows although they look like little caterpillars to me" Cinna calmly replied. Effie walked out without a goodbye.  
Afterwords Cinna taught me how to put one make up. I used eyeliner and blush. I didn't care for heavy make up. He smiled at me.  
"Darling, Come with me so we can glam you up. Youre gonna be so hot, you'll be flamin'"  
Literally flaming. Because tonight was the tribute parade.


	6. Measurements and a authors note

Now that we got you all squeaky clean, it's time for your outfit. To make it thought this game you need to win sponsors! And in order to win sponsors you need to bowl them over. I got just the plan. And a way to win people over is show patriotism! Show your 'love' for the capital. And what's the one thing every one roots for?"  
"Money and getting in the sheets?"  
"No but that works! I was thinking young love!"  
"That's good! Now about my outfit!"  
"I was thinking boom bang ohh ahh sizzle."  
"hmm say what?"  
"Here's the plan. Since your district produces coal, I'll put you and Victor in a fire proof suit and I'll set a timer for 20 seconds that way people have time to ponder and lose interest but after 30 second the suits will explode, don't worry it'll be safe. And you two will burst into flame in the capital insigma. And that go for roughly a minute and a half And that will end the flames and you'll be in your dress and him in his war uniform. Then just before you reach the platform raise you hands that should be intertwined you'll release a firework and when it release a saying that says '12' and bang it's over!" he clapped his together and looked at me.  
"You like the idea?"  
I was too stunned to reply.  
"I take it as a yes?"  
I just nodded.  
"I will get my technicians on it! Now time to get your dress done!" he had me stand up. He grabbed the measuring tape, and measured me. He made a tsk tsk noise.  
"what?"  
" You're short very short.  
4'8 1/2. You'll need heels. Arms up gorgeous."  
"Umm now what are you doing?"  
"Bust measuremment. You are a-wow!"  
"what?" I wasn't surprised by his reply well I kinda was.  
"Well if my measurements are correct you are an extremely  
enormous 34 E. That's huge, no wonder your back is in such bad shape. Now for your legs. Inseam is 25 inches. Your waist is 47 inches. What size shoe do you wear?"  
"4 1/2"  
"Wow tiny feet for a Tiny person. Now go over the scale."  
I walked to the scale and stepped on it. I grimaced at what it said,  
143lb  
"Now now it's nothing to fret 's go get you into temporary clothes."  
we headed into the dressing room. The was a hike in the wall where I could ask it for any item. I choose a light blue sheefan vest style top that had bell style sleeves that bunched at the wrist. It had a very deep V neck that showed a suitable amount of cleavage. I picked a light pink skirt to with it. It was mid thigh length. I loved my body. I wanted to my own make up. I had beautiful teeth naturally white and straight. I used coal black eyeliner on my bottom eyelid and baby pink eyeshadow. my emerald eyes popped. I used tan blush to give my face sone color despite the fact that i was deliously tan. I smiled at the face looking back. I looked down at my bracelet. I thought of Nikki. The way she cried. I missed her. To be with out my little sister was weighing on my heart. From the time she was born I was always be her side. Now I'm 30,820 miles from her.  
I put on the radio, it had a CD in it. It was Ludwig Beethoven's moonlight sonata. He was a pianist from over 620 Years ago.  
I still had the necklace that hunter gave me along with the rose that Cody had given me and his jacket. I took off his jacket to put on perfume. I used a perfume called Vampire(R).  
I spun in a circle. My hair like a golden cape around me.I had it back it a ribbon tied, a pink ribbon. It was wavy with curls at the end. I leaped around the room. I stood on the tops of my left toes then put my right. foot flat against my knee. So my legs were in a shape of a 4. I let my bent leg fall. While still on the tips of my toes, I raised my right leg up. I spun and leaped. I landed and tumbled. I did a backwards hand spring. I spun again. I again stood on the very tips of my left toes with my right leg in the air. I held the rose in the air. I heard some one clap. I relaxed and smiled.  
Cinna was standing behind me.  
"Bravo! Bravo." I blushed and ducked my head.  
"The dress is done?" I asked with a hope in my voice. He didn't say anything. He just nodded. It was done. I ran to him and jumped on him and hugged him. He spun me around. He set me on the ground.  
"Let's go get lover boy..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well well we meet again... umm let's I came up with this story after the hunger games and liked it. Every couple of chaters i will do an authors note with a truth thing. You see in every chapter there is something truthful about and how it fits into reality. and intereseting tid bits. so here we gooo...

so yeah that's the first chapter. I will let you know the facts in this storie as far as this chapte goes:  
1.I am copy writing off Suzanne Collins the original author of the Hunger games which was the inspiration for my story but no one has to know.  
2. I do have friends that are in this story. Actually I am the main character (the author of this fan fic) and my friends in the book are my real friend in real life  
and Julia have no siblings in real life. .  
4. I do have a cousin named alanis and aunt named holly.  
5. I do have a cousin David and savana but like I mentioned in my story they died die 2 years ago in a car accident on 7/11/11. Dave was 20 and savana was 16 and yes they were together  
fact my dad works at GE in lawerence park in erie in building 6 making trains and in the book district 6 is incharge of transportation. I found this in the hunger games wiki online.  
6.I do have that butterflynevklace and yes my ex did give that to me and yes I didn't want to give it back.  
does have a heart problem but he has a defibulator to take care of it and he does have a green thumb. Jeffery is living proof.  
8.I really love my friends enough to die for them.

CHAPTER 2

now for the daily truth for this chapter:  
(1)I do have a stuffed bunny named bun-bun  
(2) peeta does not have a brother named Gaberial I made him up  
(3)I do have a energy drink tab necklace that hunter did give to me  
(4)me and my best did say the Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind  
(5)yes I did use your "Is there no one else quote.  
(6) I'd quote Bella from twilight when I said: "I've never given much thought to how I would die...surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I even..." yes I was typing that from straight out the book as I was reading it.  
(7)I do have a jacket that my ex gave me and his name was levi. But also here's a little known fact I also have a pair of socks that my ex gave me that was Donovan's doing.  
(8) me and hunter do have our retard wave and pinkie promise  
)9) me and hunter are two months apart. My birthday is may 27th 1997 and hers is July 27 1997, and her middle name is Alexis, and that's also my first name.  
(10)the quote: "no matter how far apart we are out hearts will always be connected.." is from the video character sora from the video game Kingdom hearts 1.  
(11) there will one more chapter for tonight :))

CHAPTER 3

so yeah here I am with a great gift of daily and mobley and hilarious and quiry truths  
(1) I do get heart malfunctions because of the stated reason but it only occasionally happens.  
(2) I am not diabetic but sometimes if I don't eat my sugar will dip.  
(3) yes there is drinking but I put the legal drinking age at 16 like in some 3rd world country.  
(4) I made those recipies by myself have tested them they re good  
(6) those memories really did happen. Nit gonna lie about those happy memories.  
(7)all those alcohols do exist.  
(8) the vanilla twilight was named after the owl city song  
(9) I came up with the recipes.  
(10)yes I am doing this in school but hey it had toget done some how

CHAPTER 4

So here is a little daily dose of wonderful truths:  
(1)I found the Bahamalama-Dingdong thing in the book, Peeps by Scott westerfeld.  
(2)hate to say it and SPOILER ALERT!¡ Prim dies in mocking jay.  
(3)I like the name Albacore  
(4) not really alot of truths in this one

CHAPTER 5

Yeah done with chapter 5! let's celebrate with some truth!  
(1)I hate trusting people and hardly trust anyone. Abuse and molestion by a father can do that especially when you're 5,  
(2)I use vanilla and coconut body was and spray  
(3) I use strawberry shampoo.  
(4)I do know alot in the medical field  
(5) these are lousy truths sorry about that!


	7. scars of a solider

^this chapter contains graphic scenes and language that may not suitable for young readers, the elderly, and the faint of heart. Parental discretion is advised. You have been warned!

Cinna grabbed my hand and dragged me to victors room. He knocked, but not waiting for an answer he flung the door open. Victor was dressed in he army uniform. It was red, with a gold collar and buttons. His pants were a coal black. He had his hair in an army style. Victor turned towards me, he had many medals. There was a few blood stains. They were almost invisible. Victor reached over to his dresser and grabbed his hat and sword. The sword was too stained with blood. His hat was red like his uniform with a black rim. I looked down at his feet. He didn't have his socks on yet. He was sitting on the bed. He reached to his left leg and rolled up the pant leg, that's when I realised that war leaves mote than just scars. Victor was missing his left leg.  
"It was blown off by a claymore..." he didn't look at me, he instead reached to his right and put on he prosthetic. It matched perfectly to his actual...um stump...  
I nodded and took notice of his pocket-watch. It had an crest on it. A lion head with symbols around it. To the north of the head was flames, to the south wheat. To the west a fist and lastly to the east, a star. The watch was soils gold. Victor saw me staring, which was something I did far too often, smiled.  
"It was the military's idea of making us remember the hell we went through. Inside it says:  
zu dienen ist zu ehren und zu opfern für das höchste Gut für unsere Heimat Slovokian und unserer gefallenen Brüder.  
"Let me guess german?"  
"Yup. It says.  
'To serve is to honour and sacrifice, for the greatest good. For our motherland Slovakian and our fallen brothers."  
"any thing on the back?"  
"Yup it's once again says: "der Sturm vorbei ist, aber der Verlust nicht. Erinnere dich an deine gefallenen Brüder und bliztkreig die gibt keine Ehre in Hass, hatred Rassen nur mehr Zerstörung. Dienen, ehren und gehorchen."  
Which translates to,  
The storm has passed, the loss has not. Remember your fallen brothers and Blitzkrieg's too. There is no honour in hate. Hatred breeds only more destruction. Serve, honour and obey."  
"Wow. It's sounds...like the military cared."  
Victor snorted and grin. He kinda chuckled in dark and grim kinda way.  
"I doubt care means starving your soldier of food and water for 2 damn weeks, and giving them very little ammo. Oh let me not forget, killing your own soldiers by beating them to death with a pistol, and calling it an 'accident'! Oh no! I will never forget the day when Major Havoc, killed my little brother, Mostislav. He threw a lantern at my brother And as he was dying he spit on him. Then he laughed and called him a womans part! Then he crushed his skull with his boot And shot Mstislav. He made me clean it up! My brother wasn't even buried! Honour your dead he said well is throwing the bodies of soldiers who served and fought into fire pit honouring them, or not even burying them! What about not even telling their families what happened! That is how we were treated! Like goat dung! Worse! There is no honour!" he was up and stomping around, yelling and shouting. His face was red as his jacket. He waved his arms about shouting in many languages. Most of which I didn't understand but what words I could understand were very harsh and angry. He suddenly stopped and sat down next to me to where I had moved on to the bed along with cinna. I told you I would explain what happened to my face well here's the truth, it was not a briltzkreigian! it was Major Havoc!  
He was going to kill a child! Well children actually. We were in Gorginslav, that's in Blitzkrieg. We had to find refugees and get them out. But 'No!' said Major Havoc! Kill the swine! Send them to slaughter. Rape their women, slaughter their men, butcher their children! He was hitler in a taller blonder less moustached figure. And more brutal. Me and Havoc had come upon this house, or what was left it, and we were 15 yards and from where we stood we could see in the soot was a little boy and a little girl. Their ice blue eyes still haunt me to this day. Their tanned skin black from the ash,soot and dirt. They were barefoot and wearing rags. Feet were bloody and faces scratched. There was an older girl a sister. Her snow white was brown from the mud and dirt. She was tending to the children. She was giving them bits of bread. And what vegtable she could find. She had a limp leg and bloody face and hands. A boy was walking back with a rabbit. He too had snow White hair, black and dirty and ratty, he was almost shirtless. But he had boots. He had made a bow and arrow. The little girl ran to him, she was just toggling," victor was sobbing now clenching his fist.  
"She tripped and stumble but when she got back up, Havoc that fucking bastard shot her! He shot the babe dead. He aimed at the older boy but the older boy was quick and got to his living siblings. I ran to them as havoc went to grab the girl. I stood in front of them. I wasn't going to let him kill the innocent anymore! Move aside he ordered. I refused. He grabbed a knife and attempted to stabbed me but I knocked the knife out of his hand and he dove to get it. I urged the children to run, but the girl would not leave her dead sister's side. I headd Havoc coming at me. I wasn't quick enough he slashed my hand. But I fought back and knocked him down. I looked at the children. Still there. That's when he sliced my face open. I passed out from the pain. But not before he brutilized me! Kicked my bleeding head and stepped on me. He punched my spine and slap me in my head again. The he used the end of the pistol to render me unconscious. The last sound I heard was the sounds of the children screaming!" he wailed, in a full blown melt down. I put an arm around him, doing my best to comfort him. I Hugged him and let him lay his head on my shoulder. He wasn't done with his story.  
"When I came to, they were all dead. All of them. Their lifeless eyes have never left. The older boy was slumber on to the ground he was still bleeding.I looked around havoc was no where to be found. I crawled over to the boy and shook him. I could hear him breathing scarcely still alive. I saw that his head had been smashed off some rubble. I remember that I had some medical supplies. I wrapped his head in gaze and found that my pager was missing but then I heard footsteps. They weren't havoc's. They were general Kregiroff. I told him what havoc had done. I never found out out what happened." he shook with sobs and held on to me tightly, for dear life. I hush him. Cinna was crying too. I felt victor pull away, he stood up and wiped away the tears. He was once again a solider in the greatest battle.


	8. Chapter 8 authors note

yes my perivous chapter was violent but war isnt friendly. I decied to enclude victors past explain why he is the way he is. fyi victo is only 19. If you want another chapter all I need IS ONE REVIEW for chapter 8 to show up in here. who will be THE BRAVE TRIBUTE TO VOLUNTEER? please review!


End file.
